I am not small!
by RavenclawGirl 07
Summary: Teddy se quedó quieto unos momentos. Es que, a ver, en un instante estaban hablando sobre lo pequeño que era Scorpius y al siguiente éste le pedía que le enseñara a besar... ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó eso!


**¡Hola!**

Aquí yo, con un fic de Scorpius y Teddy. Sinceramente, amo esta pareja, se me hacen súper tiernos...

En fin, que espero que les guste el fic y me den sus opiniones.

Advertencia: Slash (relación hombrexhombre), shota (relación hombrexniño).

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos en mi pervertida mente =D

* * *

En contra de todo lo que se podría creer, Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin se llevaba bastante bien con el lado materno de su familia, pues su tío Draco lo había cuidado desde pequeño y, cuando su abuela murió y se fue a vivir con su padrino Harry, siguió visitándolo, aunque su tío Ron se quejara.

Es por eso que, con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, no era una sorpresa que Teddy fuera a diario a Malfoy Manor. Siempre que la academia de Aurores le daba un respiro, él se pasaba por la casa de su tío favorito a saludar.

Además, se llevaba genial con Scorpius, y le gustaba ir a jugar con él. El pequeño rubio era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, con diez años comprendía las cosas con mayor rapidez que muchos adultos, o las deducía.

Esa tarde estaba acostado con Scorpius en cama del pequeño, charlando y riendo. Le daban gracia sus quejas sobre que ya era grande, sólo porque estaba por cumplir once años.

-¡Ya soy un adulto! -exclamaba Scorpius. Teddy rió.

-Claro que no Scorp, todavía eres un niño -el rubio hizo un puchero adorable. Entonces se lanzó sobre el mayor.

Se sentó sobre su cadera y comenzó a saltar gritando "¡Claro que no!". Teddy sólo reía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las rabietas de Scorpius, y la verdad, le divertían de sobre manera. Entonces Scorpius dejó de saltar, frunció el ceño y puso otro puchero.

-¿Qué pasa, Scorp? -preguntó Teddy. El niño tardó un momento en contestar.

-¿De verdad soy tan pequeño? -devolvió la pregunta. Teddy se lo quedó mirando; no creía que el comentario le molestara tanto.

-Algo, sí -dijo al final-, pero eres más grande que algunos de mis primos -añadió-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga que eres pequeño?

-Es que... -titubeó-, si soy tan pequeño, no podré tener novio, porque mamá dice que eso es cosa de grandes -a Teddy no se le pasó que el ojigris dijo "novio" con "O".

-¿Y quieres tener novio? ¿Por qué? -preguntó el peliazul, tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le molestaba.

-Porque me gusta alguien -respondió Scorpius con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? -volvió a cuestionar Teddy, pues sentía que había algo más que sólo ser pequeño para esas cosas.

-Pues... -parecía dudar sobre si decirlo o no-, yo nunca he besado a nadie y de verdad quiero besar a esa persona, pero no sé si vaya a hacerlo bien -todo eso lo dijo aún mirando el estómago de Teddy, sobre el cual seguía sentado.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? -aquel tema lo estaba molestando más de lo que quería admitir. Scorpius era pequeño aún y era suyo, digo, ¡pequeño! Sí, pequeño... eso.

-En realidad, yo esperaba, que tu, bueno, tu... -parecía tener problemas para formar una oración coherente. Tomó un hondo respiro y soltó-, esperaba que me, ya sabes, me enseñaras.

Teddy se quedó quieto unos momentos. Es que, a ver, en un instante estaban hablando sobre lo pequeño que era Scorpius y al siguiente éste le pedía que le enseñara a besar... ¡¿Cómo demonios pasó eso?!

Teddy se sentó en la cama, aún con Scorpius en sus piernas, y lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara. Éste lo observó con sus orbes grises y Teddy se sintió desfallecer. Era un niño muy hermoso.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar? -preguntó el peliazul con amabilidad. El rubio asintió en silencio.

Entonces Teddy se acercó a él con cuidado y posó sus labios sobre los ajenos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Scorpius sabia a menta y frutillas. Sintió como el pequeño cerraba los ojos también, abandonándose al beso, y sonrió.

Teddy movía sus labios despacio, recordándose a cada momento que el pequeño frente a él era sólo un niño. Pero es que se sentía tan bien, tan correcto...

Pocos segundos después se separaron. Se miraron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el ojimiel por fin habló.

-¿Quién es ese chico que te gusta? -preguntó. En realidad, no quería saber la respuesta, pues en su mente Scorpius ya era suyo, pero quería romper el silencio.

Tras unos segundos el rubio respondió:

-Tú. Tú eres el chico que me gusta -volvieron a quedarse callados. Teddy estaba bastante sorprendido, pues en todos esos años el pequeño jamás dio señales de que él le gustara.

" _Es un Malfoy"_ , pensó, _"no demuestran tan fácilmente sus sentimientos"_.

Tras otro silencio (a Teddy ya estaban empezando a incomodarle), el peliazul habló.

-Tú también me gustas, Scorp -dijo. Scorpius puso una sonrisa brillantemente enorme.

* * *

Ocho años después Teddy y Scorpius anunciaban su compromiso a su familia.

Por supuesto, era obvio que algo como eso pasaría, ya que aunque trataran de ocultarlo, no eran muy disimulados que se diga. Se notaba sobre todo en la manera en que se celaban sin razón aparente. Por ese motivo, nadie se mostró realmente sorprendido ante esta noticia.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de asombro, algunas quejas, pero en realidad, si ellos estaban felices, nadie les iba a impedir estar juntos.

Finalmente recibieron las felicitaciones de la familia, todos estaban contentos (algunos más que otros) con su decisión.

Al final, resulta que todo salió bien, no tenían por qué temer a las reacciones de sus seres queridos.

-Te amo -dijo Scorpius a Teddy. Éste sonrió.

-Te amo...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo ame escribirlo. Esta es una pareja que de verdad me gusta (a pesar de ser... poco convencional).

Espero sus reviews, díganme que les pareció (y James Siruis aparecerá en sus casas, está científicamente comprobado).

Gracias por leer.

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07._

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
